Terra Nova
Terra Nova is the proposed capital city of the Federated States of Antarctica. The city and its co-extensive Terra Nova Capital District will be located in an ice-free area in Victoria Land, but shall be a separate political entity similar to the District of Columbia. Geography Terra Nova is located on an outcrop in the Darwin Mountains near the Ross Ice Shelf, immediately adjacent to Darwin, the state capital of Victoria Land. The city comprises two main areas: the urban/residential district located on the glacier front and Capital Rock, located at the summit of the hill in which the city is situated. Climate Terra Nova is located in the polar icecap climate region (Köppen: EF) that dominates Antarctica. As such, all months have an average temperature below 32 °F. Government As Terra Nova is not a state, it does not have a Governor or House of Representatives. It is represented federally by a single Senator. Residents of Terra Nova participate in federal elections. The federal government assumes the functions and duties normally assumed by a state government and the Terra Nova district is technically a municipality (city-borough consolidation). Therefore it elects a mayor to a three-year term and is governed by an Assembly, elected to three-year staggered terms. The Mayor and the Assembly are responsible for such things as police, fire, schools, residence buildings, public utilities, ordinances, and zoning laws. The judiciary is the responsibility of the federal government through the Terra Nova Circuit of the federal court system. The health care system is funded by the federal government and administered by the district. Terra Nova Corporation The district has a corporation that serves the functions and purposes normally served by a state corporation. Although residents of the district elect officials and board members, they do not have a shareholder stake in the corporation (unlike the case in state corporations), as it is federally-owned. Therefore, all profits earned by the corporation are the property of the federal government and used to fund its role as the district's state government. Because of this, residents do not receive a profit dividend. However, they also do not pay taxes (other than rent). Terra Nova residents enjoy the same rights with regard to the corporation as state residents do, as far as the right to employment within the corporation, the right to a democratic workplace, and the right to petition. Education Primary and secondary education (grades 0-12) is provided by the Terra Nova School District. University education is provided by the State of Victoria Land through federal funding. Because of this, residents of Terra Nova may attend Victoria Land colleges and universities as in-state residents. Cityscape Capital Rock The administrative center of the Federation, Capital Rock (or simply "the Rock", which is also a metonym for the Federal government), is located at an elevation of 1300 feet, atop a steep hill. It is shaped like a cross, with the four main buildings (the Rotunda, the National Library, the Red House, and the Blue House) at each of the four points. Primary structures include: The Red House is the official residence of the President of the Federation, as well as the main executive offices. It is located at the west end of the Capital Rock cross configuration, facing the Darwin Mountains. The Blue House is the Senate office building, as well as the official residence of Senators and their staff. It is located at the east end of the Capital Rock cross configuration, facing the Ross Ice Shelf. The Gold House is the official residence of the Vice-President of the Federation, cabinet members, and their staff. The President's staff, the Supreme Court justices, and their staff also reside here. The Gold House is also the official guest home of visiting governors, heads of state, and other dignitaries. It is located at the southwest corner of Antarctica Square. The Green House is the huge cross-shaped enclosure that serves as the national mall. Antarctica Square is the intersection of the structure. The Rotunda is the main capitol building, located at the north end of the Capital Rock cross configuration, facing the city of Darwin. The National Library is a research library and archive building located at the south end of the Capital Rock cross configuration, facing the Darwin Glacier. It is equivalent to the Library of Congress, the (U.S.) National Archives, and the Smithsonian Institution. All federal agencies, organizations, and branches are headquartered in a section known as The Towers, along the southern branch of the national mall. The Supreme Court is located at the northeast corner of Antarctica Square. The Armed Forces Administration Complex is located at the northwest corner of Antarctica Square. It is equivalent to The Pentagon. The Bank of Antarctica building is located at the southeast corner of Antarctica Square. This is the headquarters of the Treasury Department and the place where money is coined and printed. Underground is the gold depository, the equivalent of Fort Knox. Residential District and Downtown Down the hill from Capital Rock is the main core of the city. Primary structures include: The Habitat consists of ten buildings lining the glacier front that serve as the home for residents of Terra Nova. Town Square consists of five main office buildings, including two towers resembling the former World Trade Center The Embassy Towers, the most prominent buildings in Terra Nova's skyline, are the home of foreign embassies in the Federation. International Square is the name of the courtyard between the two buildings.